stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lo-Reef relationship
The Reef-Lo Relationship is based on the Season Two premiere, "The Make-Out Fake-Out". Though Lo has been trying to get Reef and Fin together since day one, there had been presumed hints that she had a small crush on him throughout Season One. Surprisingly, Reef is shown to be attracted to her too, shown in the second season title card and second season premiere. Theme Song Lo took Fin's original spot in the group shot in the Season Two title card, and she is now holding hands with Reef. Charging into the Night Lo and Reef hug when Broseph fixes the generator. Penthouse of Horror Lo hid behind Reef from the "Ghost Surfer". Reef grabbed Lo's hand to guide her to safety and away from the Ghost. Lo hid her face in Reef's Chest while Fin reveals who the real Ghost Surfer is. Mr. Wahine Lo helped Reef dress as a girl, and didn't tell Fin! Grand Theft Whale Bus Lo puts her elbow on Reef's shoulder. Reef tells Lo that wonder they're still doom, and she agrees with him. The Make-Out Fake-Out The episode with the most Reef/Lo to date, as well as the first official sign of a romantic relationship between the two. Lo uses Reef as her fake boyfriend because her ex-boyfriend Curtis is dating Fin. When Fin tells them to prove that they're dating, they start making out (although Lo does so unwillingly). At the end, they come close to kissing again, after they admit that the first kiss wasn't so bad. Channel Surfers Lo and Reef try to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and the rest of the hotel staff, but are exposed thanks to a remote security camera catching them and broadcasting their activities on the Internet. George uses this discovery to make trouble for Lo yet again by showing the online video to their father, who then vows to break up the relationship by any means necessary. Hunka Hunka Burning Reef Reef and Lo's romantic relationship annoys Fin, who attempts to intervene on Reef's behalf when he gets treated poorly and taken for granted by Lo at times. Lo begins competing with Fin for Reef's attention as she attempts to win Reef over with bribes of new boardshorts, a rare video game and the use of her Jeep, but an attempt to get Reef to choose who he likes best (when she and Fin try pretending to drown to see who Reef would rescue first) backfires when she and Fin both end up getting in trouble for real and Reef finds out about Fin and Lo's scheme to get him to choose between them. Lo subsequently dumps Reef for not rescuing her from drowning and she and Fin make up as they agree that they should not have let Reef come between them and their friendship. Trivia *There are many other Lo/Reef moments, including when Lo flirts with Reef at Reef's request to test if she could sweet-talk Bummer into going on a blind date with Kelly. *This was the third love triangle in the show, the others being Johnny/Emma/Ty and Emma/Ty/Kelly. *A Lo-Fin Conflict began in "Grumpy Old Brahs", as it is presumed that Fin still has feelings for Reef. *This was originally believed to be a one-off storyline, as nothing Lo/Reef-related happened since "The Make-Out Fake-Out", but a return to the ReeFin relationship at a certain level took place until "Channel Surfers", when the Lo/Reef relationship played a key role in that episode. *Reef and Lo kissed 5 Times in Season 2. *This relationship rivals the Reef-Fin Relationship. *The Reef-Lo Relationship ended in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef". Gallery File:Make-Out_Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after they kiss in the moonlight. File:Stoked_season_2_intro.png|The new Season 2 title card with Reef and Lo. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h34m17s95.png|Lo hides her face in Reef's chest to avoid seeing a ghost. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h31m46s111.png|Lo gets behind Reef because she needs someone to protect her. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h27m50s40.png|Reef laughing at Lo :) Flirter.jpg|Lo is sweet-talking to Reef. snapshot_001.JPG|Lo holds onto Reef's Arm and put her face on Reef's Shoulder Fin cringes at Lo-Reef.jpg|Reef and Lo Kissing? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Category:Relationships Category:Groms Category:Love Triangle Category:Main Characters Category:Friendships